


Kuroo-san, Kuronyan and I

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, Prompt - Love Pet/Animal, Romance, Week 8 - Zona Bebas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Suara kelontang yang terdengar malam itu membuat Kei terjaga dari tidurnya.Untuk #Haikyuu!!PairParade2018





	Kuroo-san, Kuronyan and I

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fan works but some fun.
> 
> Rexa suka sekali sama tema domestik belakangan ini ^^ happy reading♥

 

 

Suara kelontang yang terdengar malam itu membuat Kei terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan mata sebelum menegakkan badan dan meregangkannya. Harusnya ia tidak tidur di meja _kotatsu_ seperti ini. Badannya kaku semua. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang mengusik tidurnya.

Kei meraih kacamata yang ia letakkan di atas meja dan mengenakannya. Ia memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding apartemen mereka. Jarum jam menunjuk angka sebelas. Ia menghela napas dan melirik pintu depan. _Seharusnya_ , Tetsurou sudah pulang.

Kei beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke dapur. Ia sempat mematikan lampu dapur tadi. Dirabanya permukaan dinding untuk menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Ruangan yang terang benderang membuat mata Kei mengerjap sebelum netranya mulai beradaptasi dengan keadaan itu. Di tengah dapur, Kuronyan—hewan berkaki empat yang mengeong, yang diadopsi Kei dan Tetsurou bulan lalu itu—tengah menggeser-geser mangkuk melamin miliknya. Kei berjongkok. Kuronyan mendongak dan mengeong sebelum melompat dalam pelukan Kei. Kei refleks mendekapnya dan membelai bulu lembut berwarna hitam putih itu.

“Kamu lapar? Bukannya tadi sudah makan?”

Kuronyan kembali mengeong. Kei mencoba mengingat-ingat. Lalu ia berdiri sembari membawa Kuronyan di dalam pelukannya. Mereka menuju ke kulkas dan Kei membukanya. Kaki depan Kuronyan bergerak-gerak seolah berusaha menggapai sesuatu dalam kulkas. Kei tersenyum menyadari apa yang kucingnya itu inginkan. Ia menurunkan Kuronyan dan meraih botol susu dari dalam rak kulkas. Kuronyan mengeong kencang sambil menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya pada kaki Kei.

“Sabar. Aku tahu kamu nggak suka kalau susunya dingin.”

Kei menuju kompor, diambilnya panci kecil yang menggantung di rak perabotan dan meletakannya di atas kompor. Susu dari dalam botol dituangkan. Dan tuas kompor diputar. Api menyala. Susu pun dijerang. Kuronyan melompat ke atas meja buffet yang bertempat di samping kompor. Mengeong pelan lalu memandangi Kei.

Kei menepuk kepalanya dan mengelus belakang telinganya. Kuronyan merendahkan tubuhnya, memberi tahu Kei bahwa ia sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Kei. Susu yang dijerang mulai mendidih. Kei mematikan kompor.

“Kita harus menunggu sampai susunya bisa diminum, oke?”

Kuronyan mengeong tanda setuju.

Kei melirik botol susu yang ia keluarkan dari kulkas. Susu yang berada di dalam sana adalah susu yang khusus diformulasikan untuk hewan peliharaannya. Khusus untuk kucing. Tetsurou sendiri yang membelinya. Kei sebetulnya sedikit keberatan karena mereka biasa membeli yang bubuk, bukan yang sudah dalam bentuk cair. Namun Tetsurou berhasil meyakinkan Kei bahwa susu itu aman untuk Kuronyan.

Kei melirik jam dinding yang berada di ruang tengah, cukup terlihat dari arah dapur. Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak susu dihangatkan. Kei mengambil mangkuk milik Kuronyan dan mencucinya terlebih dulu. Ia mengeringkannya dan menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk.

“Nah, silakan diminum.”

Kuronyan maju dan mengendus mangkuknya. Ia kemudian mulai meminumnya. Kei membersihkan panci yang digunakannya dan menyimpan kembali botol susu yang isinya sudah tinggal seperempat itu.

Ia dikejutkan dengan tangan yang melingkari perutnya ketika ia menutup kulkas. Wangi khas parfum yang dikenakan Tetsurou menggelitik indra penciumannya bercampur samar-samar dengan bau alkohol dan obat-obatan khas rumah sakit.

“Keeeiiii…,” bisiknya manja.

“ _Okaeri_ ,” ucap Kei datar, tapi menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Tetsurou. “Tumben lama.”

“ _Tadaima_.” Tetsurou mengimitasi kelakuan Kuronyan saat ingin dimanja. Menduselkan kepalanya pada tengkuk Kei. “Aku benci dinas sore. Pasien selalu datang di detik-detik akhir shift dan selalu dalam keadaan darurat.”

Kei mengusap pelan pipi Tetsurou yang terasa dingin akibat angin malam. “Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasmu, Kuroo-san.”

“Tetap sajaaa aku benci,” rengeknya lagi, “aku jadi nggak bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Aku kan kangen Kei.” Tetsurou menggoyangkan tubuh Kei ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu mendesah kencang. “Aku suka wangi Kei,” tambahnya lagi. Hidungnya tenggelam pada ceruk antara leher dan bahu Kei.

Kei melepaskan diri setelah beberapa saat. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Tetsurou. “Kuroo-san mau mandi apa makan? Biar kusiapkan.”

Cengiran jahil melebar di wajah lelah Tetsurou. “Aku mau Kei saja kalau begitu.” Dan dibalas dengan jitakan penuh cinta dari Kei yang sudah sibuk memalingkan wajah sambil membuka kembali pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan makanan jatah Tetsurou yang disimpan di sana. Tetsurou terkekeh lalu mencuri kecupan dari bibir Kei dan segera kabur ke kamar mandi sebelum sendok sayur terlempar dari tangan Kei.

Kei mendengus dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memanaskan makanan untuk Tetsurou. Ia menemani Tetsurou makan setelah Tetsurou mandi dan berganti baju. Kuronyan selalu mengikuti langkahnya.

“Dia mendadak lapar tadi,” ujar Kei sambil mengelus Kuronyan yang mendengkur di pangkuannya. “Aku hanya memberinya susu.”

“Oh, tumben. Biasanya dia sudah tidur jam segini,” timpal Tetsurou sebelum menyuapkan tumisan paprika ke dalam mulut.

“Iya. Aku juga heran. Akhir-akhir ini Kuronyan selalu cepat lapar. Apa nggak masalah ya?”

Tetsurou tampak berpikir. Ia berhenti mengunyah makanan. “Besok mau bertemu Akaashi? Akan kutemani. Mungkin dia tahu sebabnya?”

“Kuroo-san libur?”

Tetsurou mengangguk. “Besok dapat libur karena seminggu terakhir ini aku lembur terus. Dokter kepala bilang aku boleh mengambil libur supaya nggak jenuh. Kebetulan kan?”

Kei tersenyum tipis. “Baiklah. Dan kau juga sebaiknya jangan terlalu banyak makan, Kuroo-san. Ini sudah tengah malam.” Kei memperingati Tetsurou yang akan menambah porsi nasi di mangkuknya lagi.

“Aish … aku kan sengaja makan banyak karena ini masakan yang Kei buat untukku. Tapi betul juga sih. Nggak lucu kalau aku malah kenapa-kenapa karena pola makan yang salah. Besok buatkan aku nasi goreng ya?”

Sudut mata Kei berkedut, agak jengkel dengan permintaan Tetsurou yang terkadang begitu kekanakan. “Kuroo-san ini bagaimana sih? Pernyataan kok kontradiksi begitu.”

Tetsurou lagi-lagi mengimitasi tingkah Kuronyan dengan menatap Kei dengan mata yang memelas. Kei nyaris merotasi kedua bola matanya. “Masakan Kei enak sih.”

“Iya saja deh, biar cepat.”

“Dih, kok begitu sih, Kei?”

“Sudah cepat selesaikan. Besok aku masih harus ke kampus. Kuroo-san sih enak, besok libur,” ujar Kei setengah menggerutu.

“Kei kalau marah makin cakep,” rayu Tetsurou sambil menggigit ebi furai bagiannya. “Tapi kalau tersenyum lebih cakep lagi.”

Kei memalingkan wajah. Gusar, tapi semu merah muda mengkhianati usahanya. Hatinya memaki, _Kuroo-san licik!_

Tetsurou terkekeh senang dan menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat. Ia membereskan sendiri piring dan mangkuknya. Kuronyan turun dari pangkuan Kei. Mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki panjang Tetsurou. Kei membereskan sisa makanan yang tidak dihabiskan Tetsurou.

Selesai membereskan meja makan dan dapur keduanya mematikan sebagian besar lampu-lampu yang tidak terpakai lalu menuju ke kamar. Kuronyan menuju ke keranjangnya sendiri yang berada di sudut dapur. Bergelung pada selimut hangat yang dibelikan Kei seminggu yang lalu.

Kei merebahkan diri di ranjang setelah menaruh kacamatanya di atas nakas di samping ranjang. Tetsurou segera memeluknya begitu Kei menarik selimut sampai ke dada. Refleks tangannya membelai rambut jabrik Tetsurou.

“Nee, Kei. Apa pendapatmu soal anjing?”

“Hm? Mereka berisik.”

“Eeh? Apa Kei benci anjing?”

Kei bergeleng pelan. “Nggak. Hanya kurang suka sama berisiknya saja sih. Mereka lucu dan menggemaskan. Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kuroo-san nggak bermaksud untuk mengadopsi anjing kan?”

“Ehehehe. Ketahuan ya? Sebetulnya tadi pas pulang, Bokuto menawari seekor anak anjingnya. Soalnya anjing betina yang mereka adopsi tahun lalu sudah melahirkan. Anaknya banyak sekali. Ada lima. Bokuto bilang Akaashi dan dia hanya bisa merawat paling banyak dua. Soalnya mereka juga tinggal di apartemen sih. Makanya mereka sedang sibuk mencari adopter yang bisa merawat anak-anak anjing lainnya.”

“Kalau begitu doakan saja ada yang mau merawat sisanya. Karena kita sudah punya Kuronyan, Kuroo-san. Aku nggak yakin Kuronyan mau menerima penghuni baru lagi. Terlebih, _beda jenis_.”

Tetsurou menghela napas. “Betul juga sih.”

“Tapi mereka lucu, Kei.”

Kei menjambak pelan rambut Tetsurou. “Oops, maaf. Tanganku tergelincir,” ujarnya beralasan ketika Tetsurou mengaduh kencang.

Tetsurou melepaskan diri dari Kei dan menyengir jahil. Serangan gelitikan kemudian membuat Kei terbahak dengan terpaksa. Tetsurou baru menyudahi serangannya setelah Kei kehabisan napas hanya untuk tertawa. Kei mencubit lengan Tetsurou setelahnya. Dengan penuh cinta.

“Besok kan kita ke tempat prakteknya Akaashi-san untuk mengecek kesehatan Kuronyan. Kita tawarkan saja dulu bantuan untuk mencari adopter. Aku bisa menghubungi Yamaguchi, Yachi atau Hinata. Sugawara-san mungkin tertarik juga untuk menjadi adopter bagi anak-anak anjing itu, Kuroo-san.”

“Masuk akal juga sih, ah, Keiiiii aku cinta kamu!”

“Hentikan Kuroo-san, atau kau tidur di luar malam ini!”

“Kei, kejam!”

Namun tak lama mereka berdua tertawa. Dengan Kei kembali berada dalam dekapan Tetsurou. Mereka kemudian mematikan lampu dan menyudahi percakapan mereka. Malam semakin larut. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk berselancar ke pulau mimpi. Hanya senyap yang tersisa setelah keduanya menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan mimpi. Menyudahi hari ini sampai di sini.

.

.

.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk.membaca. Seperti biasa kritik dan saran akan dinantikan dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga teman-teman menikmati fic ini.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.
> 
> Rexa signing out~


End file.
